Other Worlds
by Japanese Vampire Babe II
Summary: Basically this is a What would happen if two characters switched places? fic. This is a Kingdom HeartsSpiral crossover so be warned! WAHAHAHAHAHA! R&R, please.
1. Chapter 1

Other Worlds

Chapter 1

A/N: Okay, this is just another one of those stories where you don't know what's going to happen in it yourself but it sounds like it's good so you try and write it down. Of course then it turns into something else and you can hardly recognize it from your original idea. I hate it when that happens but I'm going to attempt anyway because it sounded really cool at the time… now where to start… Oh, and if I get anybody's personality horribly wrong, don't correct me. What I mean to say is, you can if you want and if it's that horrible I'll be sure to change it. I'm trying my best here so… be nice about it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Spiral. I really don't and if you didn't know those are the two anime/video games I'll be using. Now please, go to the story before I'm forced to get violent… Oh right. I'm the one writing here so… I'll just stop writing. Hee hee…

Dedicated to: Late night thinking. That's exactly how I came up with this story, thinking late at night… Also to Fire Demoness Jaganshi for talking to me and forcing me to think more deeply into the plot.

Tokyo, Japan

"Check and mate," Kousuke said while placing the final piece down to end the game.

BOOM!

Rio giggled seeing Kousuke's face got dyed black from the impact of the explosion. Luckily, it wasn't one of her more powerful bombs…

"(Cough) I should have known," Kousuke groaned putting his head in his hands, "You wouldn't have challenged me to a chess game you knew I'd win if you didn't have it rigged. That's the last time I let you pick out the game we're playing."

Rio jumped up and walked over to Eyes who was once again playing on his piano. She put her arms over his shoulders leaning onto him watching him play. After a few seconds she decided to interrupt him, "Eyes, what's our next plan?"

Not lifting his eyes off the music he shrugged, "Let's see what Little Narumi is going to do first. We can go from there."

"If you say so, it doesn't really matter to me." She turned back to the red-head, "Hey Kousuke, let's play another game."

"What, another one? I'm picking the game this time." He stated, leaving no room for argument.

"Fine, be that way," Rio pouted and shrugged. After he turned away she smirked at his back, and whispered to herself, "You're too predictable, Kousuke."

Destiny Island

"Riku, let's fight!" A brown haired boy walked onto the island platform challenging his friend for, yet again, another fight.

Riku looked at his persistent friend. When would he ever give up? He thought about this, probably never.

"Earth to Riku!" Sora waved a hand in front of the spacing out teen's face. "You in there? I said I wanted to fight."

The silver haired boy smiled at the other, "Okay, but I'm not going to go easy on you. Not that you need it though, right?" He smirked at Sora, waiting for a comeback.

Sora pouted and then rolled his eyes, "You're just jealous because I'm going to beat you, and you won't be able to stand the humiliation."

"That's what you think…"

So then the battle began. Sora was actually doing better this time but eventually was beaten by the other.

"Aw, man. I don't even want to think of the score. Maybe you should go easy on me one of these times." Sora stated, depressed.

Riku blinked at the pointy haired boy in front of him. It wasn't like Sora to get depressed, "Hey, don't think like that or when you find a way to beat me, I'll blame it on going easy on you."

Sora looked up and pouted, "You would too," he stood up, "I guess I'll just have to go train some more so I can beat you. I will do it eventually."

Then Sora left, leaving Riku there to once again, sit on the Paupu tree and stare off at the vast blue ocean as the sun set, the waters reflecting the sun and turning a beautiful shade of orange and pink. A while later, Riku stood up and went back home to drift off to sleep.

Dream

Riku stood up, not in the physical way, but in the way you do when you're dreaming. He looked around and saw blackness. Everything was cast into shadows. Then a door lit up across from him and he went there and opened it. What he faced was… himself. No, that wasn't him; he blinked a couple of times out of confusion and so did the other him.

"Um, who are you?" Riku asked the other person curiously.

"I should be the one to ask you that question." He stated.

Okay, so this other him wasn't a very pleasant person. "But you didn't, I asked first, so you should answer first." Riku told the other reasonably.

"Eyes Rutherford," Eyes introduced.

"Riku Kiyoshi," (A/N: Sorry, I couldn't remember if he had a last name so I made one up. It was the first thing that popped into my head and then I couldn't get it out. I hope it's alright)

"Pleasure to meet you," Eyes said, not at all pleased, "Now if you'll excuse me, I have other, more important things to do with my time." He turned around to walk away.

"Wait," Riku called and the other person paused, not turning around, "where are you from?"

"Tokyo, Japan, and you?" Eyes glanced over his shoulder at the strangely similar boy behind him.

"Destiny Island," he answered. Then Eyes faced forward and continued walking into darkness. Riku turned around and walked the opposite way.

Destiny Island

"Riku, Riku! Wake up and come out here! I want a re-match; I'll beat you this time!" A voice yelled from outside a nearby window.

Hearing someone calling, the silver-haired boy sat up in the bed and looked around through half-lidded eyes. He was staring at everything and nothing at the same time. Finally mustering up enough strength, the teen slowly slid his legs out from under the sheets, slowly stood up and then stretched. Noticing he was already dressed, and was too lazy to change this early in the morning, he walked to the front door.

Once he got the door open he peered out to see a brown-haired boy, "What do you want this early in the morning?" He asked, still sleepy.

"You don't look so well. What's wrong?"

"I'm fine, just a little tired. Now what did you want?"

"But usually you're such a morning person. Rough night sleep?"

The silver-haired boy was getting very impatient. Not only was this boy not answering his question but he didn't even know him. One person could only stand so much stress and confusion.

The spiky-haired boy looked over the person next to him, "Riku, what are you wearing?" Sora asked, confused.

The teen looked down at himself, what was this boy talking about. He was in a tight fitting black sleeveless shirt and black pants, not unlike his everyday attire. Registering the rest of the others question he regarded him with a cold stare, "Who's Riku?" he asked.

A/N: (laughing maniacally) Life is so sweet. I love it don't you? Hee hee, what happened? It seems Riku has lost his memory… or is it Riku at all? Hmm, I bet you all know the answer to that but think on it for awhile until I can put up the next chapter. What, you didn't think it would be done already, did you? Oh no, I wouldn't be that cruel. Really I wouldn't… I could though if you wanted me too… (evil laughter) Well I must be going now, for I have to go do other things with my life besides think about the next chapter (though secretly that's all I'll be doing). Depending on if I get any reviews at all, I'll put up the next chapter as quickly as I possibly can. First though you must….

REVIEW! (Please)


	2. Chapter 2

Other Worlds

Chapter 2

A/N: YAY! I'M BACK! ALL CAN REJOICE NOW! Ahem… onto business. I LOVE YOU ALL! Not literally of course. Plus, I'm really sorry with taking so long to update. You don't want to hear my excuses… so… um…Well; I must say that I'm surprised with the outcome of this story. It's not completely what I thought it was going to be but the basic story line is still there (YAY!). I love my story, (hugs story mercilessly) it's my favorite out of most of them. Now read!

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing; I haven't even done my homework to find out who does own them. But whoever owns Spiral and Kingdom Hearts must be very happy people. I know I would be…

Dedicated to: My reviewers! (throws confetti in the air and does a little dance)

To reviewers-

**KawaiiBlackMoon**- OKAY, OKAY! DON'T HURT ME! I'm updating! Oh… and thanks for the compliment. That was a compliment right? Thanks for reviewing!

**Fire Demoness Jaganshi**- (cowers in fear) Okay, updating, you can put your sword away now… Besides, it's still good and you know it! Right? Why would you send your minions after me? I've been nothing but nice to you! (starts sobbing) (stops) Thanks for reviewing FDJ! XP

Inuyasha-Half-Demon-Dog-night**- Thank you, thank you (bows dramatically) You really don't know what anime this is? It's absolutely awesome and I highly recommend it.**

(Thinking out loud) Now that I think about it, everyone but Inuyasha (insert rest of screen name) threatened to hurt me in your reviews… What is it with you people and pain! (sniff sniff) My feelings are hurt… (sigh) Oh well, I'll get over it… No more pain!

Tokyo, Japan

The boy known as Riku (yes, I said Riku, you didn't really think I'd make him lose his memory did you?) woke up suddenly. He sat up and instantly realized he wasn't in his own room, this place was much bigger than his house. He spotted a window and walked over to it, he looked out and gasped; this was much higher than his house, too. There were also many tall buildings and lots of people up and moving on the streets.

Riku wanted to hurry up and go outside, so he went over to what he hoped was this person's closet, he opened it and stared at it with disappointment. The person who lived here liked very boring colors. Blacks and whites were not high on his favorite colors list, so he decided to skip it until he could find something that was more colorful. He walked out of the room and was greeted by two cautious looking people; it wasn't like he would bite anyone. One was a shorter girl with her gray hair in ponytails, and the other a boy with bright red hair.

The girl spoke first, "Good morning, Eyes, you seem in a good mood. You not feel like wearing black today?" she asked as she surveyed what he was wearing.

"Hang on a second, Eyes? Does he live here?" Riku's eyes widened as he remembered his dream from last night, "Do you mean Eyes Rutherford?"

Rio stared at the silver-haired boy with a questioning look, "Yes? What's gotten into you Eyes? Did you stay up really late again?"

"I'm not Eyes. My name's Riku Kiyoshi, I met Eyes last night in my dream. How did I get here though?" he asked with a thoughtful look on his face.

Rio looked at Riku some more like he'd grown another head, then she looked over her shoulder to where Kousuke was sitting on the couch, "Um, Kousuke? You might want to come over here. You need to see this."

Destiny Island

"Uh," Sora was at a loss for words, what could you say when your friend asked you who someone was, and you were pretty sure that person was your friend, "You are?"

Eyes stood there sleepily for a minute looking, with glazed over eyes, over Sora's shoulder at the water and coconut trees swaying in a pleasantly cool breeze. He finally realized he was on an island, and with a stunned expression on his face asked, "Where am I?"

"You're on Destiny Island, of course, are you feeling okay Riku? You don't look so well, maybe you should go back inside and take a nap."

"Destiny Island?" Eyes blinked as he tried to realize where he had heard that place before. It sounded so familiar…

Eyes suddenly recognized where he had heard of the place called Destiny Island. If he wasn't mistaken he had heard of it last night in his dream. That was impossible though, wasn't it? Who could visit a place just by dreaming about it? There had to be a logical reason for this, he just had to think hard enough, right?

"Hey, kid. What did you say your name was?" Eyes asked snapping out of his state of shock and turning to the boy that woke him up.

"It's Sora." The confused brunette answered his supposed 'friend.'

"Right, Sora, what country is this island in?" Eyes questioned trying to figure out where in the world he was.

"Country? Riku, what are you talking about? You don't have a fever do you?" Sora asked in turn placing his hand on Eyes' forehead to feel for a high temperature, "You're temperatures normal." He stated confused.

"Of course it is." The silver-haired teen was now getting frustrated at the other's ignorance, "I'm perfectly fine. It's you who's not acting normal, I mean, what kid doesn't know what country he lives on?" He put a hand to his own forehead to stop the throbbing that was suddenly occurring.

"Now you really don't look good, Riku…"

Eyes cut the other off, "Look, Sora, my name isn't Riku. It's Eyes, Eyes Rutherford. I come from Tokyo, Japan on the continent of Asia. I come from the world called "Earth," ever heard of it?" He asked sarcastically.

"Earth? Never heard of it… Did you come from another world like Kairi, um, Eyes?"

The silver-haired blade child stared at Sora as if all hope was lost. He was stranded on some island, with people who didn't know where Earth was… yep, all hope was lost.

Meanwhile in Tokyo, Japan…

Riku wasn't worried about getting back to his own planet (or solar system), he was busy enjoying himself. After explaining his part of the story, Rio and Kousuke decided to take him around the city. This way, if he decided he needed to take a walk around later, at least he would sorta know where he was going. Rio and Kousuke did manage to convince Riku wear one of Eyes' black suits, which looked very nice on him. He was now the spitting image of Eyes Rutherford, that was, until he opened his mouth.

Suddenly, as he was walking and looking to the stores on his right, someone literally crashed into him. Quickly standing up, he extended his hand to the blonde that had run into him, "Oh, sorry," he told her as she took his hand.

"No, I'm sorry, I should have watched where I was going," She smiled looking up to the person who helped her. Her eyes widened, "Eyes?"

Riku frowned at her, "No, I'm Riku Kiyoshi, why does everyone keep calling me by that person's name?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, you look exactly like him. You're obviously not though," She smiled, "I'm Hiyono, nice to meet you. Do you want to come shopping with me?"

Riku blinked, "Uh, sure." He turned to the two people accompanying him, "That's okay right?"

Kousuke shrugged and turned to walk away, "Eh, no sweat off my back. Do whatever you want." And they walked away, leaving Riku at Hiyono's mercy.

They continued to walk in the direction Riku had been going, "So, Riku, why do you look so much like Eyes? Are you related to him?"

"Nope, we live in different worlds. I come from Destiny Island."

"Different worlds?" Hiyono asked trying to clarify this.

"Yeah, that's right."

Hiyono shrugged, "Well, if anyone can figure this out, it's Ayumu; he's a friend of mine, that's where we're going." The blonde, who wore her hair in two braided ponytails, pointed by a café table with an umbrella over it, "I left him right there. So, are you a blade child like your friends are?"

Riku looked at her in confusion, "A what?"

"Blade Child, Rio, Kousuke and Eyes are blade children and you look just like Eyes, so are you one?"

"Not that I'm aware of…" Riku thought, "My friend Sora's a keyblade master, is it like that?"

"I don't think so… Oh, here we are," She led Riku up to a brown-haired, brown-eyed teen, "Riku this is Ayumu Narumi. Ayumu, this is Riku. Supposedly, he came from an island on a different world called Destiny Island. What do you think?" She asked looking into Ayumu's thoughtful eyes.

A/N: (wipes sweat off forehead) Finally done, Agghh! What have I done? Okay, I could really use some help right about now. I'm completely lost as to what I'm going to do next, and if I don't get some ideas… it's going to take me even longer to get the next chapter out! Do you people think I'm making Riku too nice? In my opinion, he's not exactly cold-hearted and silent; he just makes a couple of wrong decisions on his quest of other worlds… I don't know… Ideas are more then welcome!

Review! (Please and thank you )


	3. Chapter 3

**Other Worlds**

Chapter 3

A/N: (yawns and stretches) Man, I can't believe I actually have to update so quickly… (hey, this is quick for me) Anything to keep the readers happy, eh? Okay, on to the reviewers! (can I call you fans?)

**Inuyasha-Half-Demon-Dog-night**- Okay, I'm reviewing, you can get off strike now. Oh and because I feel like it… there may be some sanity in this chapter for lack of ideas! (sighs) As for this series, you can look up pictures on google and they sell the DVDs on Ebay. Other than that (shrugs) I'd say you're out of luck. P.S. if you're going to review my other stories to try and bug me… uh… can you at least read them? (please?)

**KawaiiBlackMoon**- Well, I'm sorry to say I'm not quite sure who this Kanone person is. I've only watched the first two DVDs myself… heh… It's still awesome though… I hope I'm getting them right… ' … O.O You're review was huge! … Akito's a girl? Are you serious? OMG! Wahh! Poop, they need to continue with the DVDs so I can finish the series… You know I thought 'he' was the rooster at first, but then I saw the book and found out that dude was. Gosh darnit, know I'm clueless… (more so than I was already) Oh and thanks for the ideas! …Remember, expect insanity in this chapter because I'm half asleep and sugar high! Yay! P.S. I'm not sure who the 'hunters' are so… I'll put them in when I find out… heh…

Disclaimer: Alright people! You know the drill! I don't own 'em and everyone besides me is happy! Move along now peoples…

(pouts and listens to Erasure) Man this music's good, goes to show some '80s bands aren't so bad after all… (listens to it some more) Hmm, Kairi's the one with red hair and Selphy's a brunette right? … Oh, and I just was thinking, how far do you think those water's around the island stretch? They leave a lot around there out of it. I mean, when I try to go somewhere this invisible force field stops me and I sit there and float out in the middle of the water… can't really drown on there can you? (smiles) We defy gravity! Let's see, what to do… No ideas… eh… work with me okay? Oh and I guess I'm not making things very specific but I think I'm going with the fact that the first game ended and Riku's back to normal and not evil. I suppose I could have it not happen but then I might give it away to them and make them know too much… I hate suspense… More funniness!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Destiny Island

Eyes had moved from Riku's house and was standing in the place where he other silver haired teen would normally stand by, the paupu tree. He frowned out at the water's wondering just how far they stretched and if he could make a boat durable enough to last long enough to reach other land. This got him to thinking if maybe the brown haired boy was not crazy and there wasn't anything else on this 'world'. If he could go some place just by dreaming about it, wasn't it almost possible? Another thing, if he looked so much like this Riku person, was it possible that there might be other people out there that looked like Kousuke, Rio or even Ayumu?

So lost in thought he was, that he didn't realize it when a short girl with short red hair snuck up behind him and tapped his shoulder. Jumping, he turned around to face the offending girl who smiled up at him cheerfully and put her hands behind her back, "Hey Riku, you thinking about other worlds again?"

Eyes sighed getting tired of the insolence of these people that were isolated from all civilization, "How many times must I say that I'm not this Riku! My name is Eyes."

The red head tilted her head to look at him at a slant and smiled at him again then staring at the waters which Eyes was staring, "Sorry Eyes, are you new here?" The silver haired teen ignored her and looked back at the waters. When she realized he wasn't going to say anything she tried asking another question, "I'm Kairi by the way, I came from a different world like you did. Can…"

"You know what? Can you just leave me alone? I'm trying to figure out a way to get back home to my own world thank you." Riku told her in exasperation and turned himself so he had his back facing her. She pouted slightly at the fact that he didn't want her around, but left like she was asked to go do other things. When she left Riku sighed to himself and went back to his thinking.

Tokyo, Japan

"So Ayumu?" Hiyono asked again when he didn't answer right away, "What do you think? You know if you don't speak your mind, no one will know what you're thinking." Ayumu looked thoughtfully at the Eyes look-alike with slight confusion but said nothing and furrowed his brows in thought. Hiyono smiled at this, "Hey Ayumu, your are showing…"

Ayumu sighed and waved her off, "You said you're from Destiny Island right?" He asked Riku.

"That's right, but I'm assuming this is a different world. I've been to others too." Riku tried to explain but found it too hard so gave up and moved to a different topic, "So…" he started to ask but met some girl's eyes, she screamed in excitement and tackled him. This caught more attention and soon, he was surrounded by a bunch of screaming fan-girls. He hastily got to his feet and tried to find a quick and sufficient escape route. Seeing a crack in the crowd he immediately dove for it and into a clearing. Quickly checking his surroundings he spotted Ayumu and Hiyono, who had been forced to move from their previous spots at the café table, and made a dash for them. When they saw him coming they both got ready to sprint. Once Riku got to them, they ran for their lives until they found a deserted street when they slowed down.

Catching their breath, Riku whipped around as if expecting another stampede to just appear out of nowhere. After making sure everything was clear, he whirled to face the blond and the brunette, "What the heck was all that for!" He exclaimed the question in complete confusion and puzzlement.

Hiyono blinked at Riku, "You mean, no one's told you?"

"Told me what?" Riku asked menacingly, demanding an answer.

"Eyes Rutherford is a famous pianist. He's got tons of fans, including me!" She said hyperly pointing to herself, "So, it doesn't really matter if you're not him, you look like him so you're out of luck I'd say."

"Oh man," Riku sighed out and sat on the ground, looking up at the sky. He thought about his situation and tried to figure out a way to get out of it. Getting an idea, he looked back at the two people accompanying him and smiled, "Anyone up for some clothes shopping?"

Destiny Island

Sora, not liking the fact that he felt an immediate dislike from the new guy, decided to go over to him and make peace. Walking up to the silver haired teen, he noticed he was just standing there staring, still, at the waters. Finding this incredibly boring, Sora walked up behind him, "Hey there, Eyes, whatcha doing?"

Eyes glanced up and glared icily at the other person, "Thinking, or are you really that blind that you had to ask?"

The brunette waved frowned at Eyes in disappointment, "What's wrong with you?"

Eyes stared off and sighed getting a sudden itch to want to play his piano to escape the reality that was plaguing him, "Nothing… Sora, how far do the waters stretch?"

The brunette shrugged, "It goes all around, nothing else on this world."

The silver haired person stared questioningly at the brown haired teen, "How would you know that? I mean, it's almost impossible to have nothing else on a world, you'd die of suffocation…"

"Nope, that's all, we got help…" He was cut off (brace yourselves) when there was an explosion near the boat thing and suddenly another silver haired person (beware the OOCness!) came practically FLOATING from it. He emanated the aura of authority and Eyes was already shocked from the fact he was floating AND he caused an explosion.

The older silver haired adult waved quickly at them before approaching, "Sora," he inclined his head in a nod at Sora.

Sora rolled his eyes, "I told you to stop doing that… Oh…" he indicated the new arrival to the island (here it comes! Aghh!) "Ansem, this is Eyes, he comes from a world called "Earth". Eyes, Ansem, long story short, when I beat him he became a good person."

Eyes nodded as if that explained everything, mainly because he didn't care to know. Ansem examined Eyes, "Earth… it sounds familiar; I'll have to look it up…"

"Oh, Ansem," Sora smirked (beware more insanity!… okay, I'll stop now…) "I take it Sephiroth's no where around?"

Ansem scoffed in disgust, "Feh, that cold hearted jerk. His heart is made of ice."

Sora rolled his eyes, "You're one to talk 'oh-ruler-of-the-heartless.' Another fight I take it?" (one last one… I just noticed I'm making Sora act really weird… uh… continue reading!)

There was another explosion by the boat thing and pretty soon another older guy with long straight silver hair appeared looking extremely pissed. Ansem cringed slightly from him and attempted to sneak away with him looking straight at him and failed. Sora smiled at the two as Sephiroth grabbed a hold of the back of Ansem's robe/shirt thing and stalked off, "See ya soon guys!" he called waving.

Eyes looked after their retreating forms and waited for the explosion he knew was imminent. When it came, he shook his head in slight confusion and of the insanity of it all. Staring off he noticed a seagull and mentally cursed at the bird and noticing it didn't go very far before coming back to circle around a tree, "Mmhmm…" he mumbled thinking things couldn't possibly get much weirder.

Tokyo, Japan

Sneaking into a clothes shop they were relieved it didn't have too many people in it and none of them looked over when they entered. Riku quickly grabbed a couple clothes that had color in them and headed right for the dressing rooms. Hiyono took her time looking at the clothes to pick more out for their new friend if he needed any more. She also took the liberty to go and picked out a pair of sunglasses and a hat so they could be even more incognito.

Shortly after, Riku emerged from the dressing room wearing a form fitting light blue shirt, jeans, red jacket that was unzipped, purple tinted glasses and a light blue hat which he wore backwards. He looked down at himself and looked up at Ayumu and Hiyono silently asking them how he looked. After a couple seconds silence Hiyono smiled at him reassuringly, "Well, I doubt anyone will recognize you."

He nodded, "Then it's perfect, that was our goal after all." So, satisfied, he went to change back into the other clothes and took the ones he was getting to the front desk to buy. Once at the front desk and facing the girl there, she took the clothes and rung them up and put them into a bag. He looked at the bag she was putting them in and frowned, "Um, miss person, I'm going to need those to put on before I leave, you don't think you could take off the tags for me could you?"

"Of course I could," she finished ringing them up and turned to him smiling brightly at him, "That'll be $76.52."

He stared at her confusedly for a moment and looked back at Ayumu and Hiyono when he started ringing. Jumping from shock, he searched himself before pulling out a cell phone and flipping it open. Examining it for a second, he pushed the button that said 'talk' and put it to his ear, "Um... Hello?"

"Hey Riku," The voice, who he recognized as Kousuke, greeted him, "How are you faring with the enemy?"

Riku pouted, "That's not very nice, so anyway, I just came to a clothes shop so I can get disguised. The lady said she wants $76.52, what am I supposed to do about that?"

"What? Just give her some money. Or Eyes' credit card, that's in your…" he paused as if thinking about it, "Inside right pocket. Check there."

Riku searched his jacket and found a little pocket on the inside of his jacket. Unzippering it he pulled out a Visa card and held it out to the girl, "Thanks Kousuke, don't know what I'd do without you."

"Probably go to jail for trying to shoplift, anyway, not a problem. Just calling to check up on you, see ya." He said hanging up.

Riku hung up the phone and the girl shoved a receipt in front of him, "And if you'll just sign here. You'll be all set; I got the tags cut off for you."

"Uh… right. Thanks," she handed him a pen and he turned around to look questioningly at the two standing by the opposite wall, "So I'm supposed to put my name here?" She blinked and nodded and he scribbled down the name 'Riku.'

She looked at the receipt and the back of his card and frowned, "It says here that your name's Eyes Rutherford…"

"Yeah, that's because I'm new here and I'm borrowing it." He told her hopefully.

"I'm sorry, sir, but I can't let you do that."

"Oh, sorry, um… hang on…" he checked his other inside pocket where he discovered a wallet like thing. Opening it up he checked the compartment and pulled out some bills. He quickly waved for his two friends to come over which they did. He handed over the wallet to Hiyono and the girl repeated the dollar amount. She smiled to the other girl and handed her the correct amount of money. She handed back the credit card and gave Riku the clothes. The lady smiled and waved as they got out of line and Riku went back to change into the clothes he'd just purchased. As they left the store Riku looked around and smiled back at the blonde and the brunette, "So, what are we going to do now?"

A/N: Alright! Yay! (counts pages) O.O That's the longest I've written yet! Wow… Okay, now remember, reviews and ideas are welcome! In fact, I'm begging that you do. Now don't kill me if you think this absolutely sucked… Please don't? Okay REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

**Other Worlds**

Chapter 4

A/N: (stretches) Ah, finally got back to this. About time too. Shame, self, shame. (hits wrist lightly) But now that that's covered I can get on with this story! Yay! I have made a resolution that I will try to write my stories and get them up faster. (heh heh heh… try being the key word) Hmm… what to do for this chapter. I haven't really thought about it much…

Shawn: (storms into story) JVBII!

JVBII (Me): O.O Shoot!

Shawn: (glares at me) What the heck do you think you're doing?

JVBII: (innocently) Finally getting my story written?

Shawn: (evil aura emanating from him) You procrastinator! You have homework to do and a bunch of tests you have to study for!

JVBII: (whines) But I want to get my story up! I like this story!

Shawn: (debates as tomatoes from my fans are thrown at him. The tick mark appears on his forehead) Fine! Don't blame me if you fail school and are kept back a year because you failed!

JVBII: XP Take that! Ha! …. Now what to write for this story….

Shawn: (is uber ticked now) If you're not going to write anything, than go study!

JVBII: XP No! I need inspiration!

Shawn: (stalks over to my closet and flings it open. Two people fall out on top of each other)

The people: (stand up and now we can clearly see that the people are Riku and Sora. They turn to each other and start to make out)

JVBII: O.O AHH! (take them and throw them back in the closet) You fiend! How dare you send my clones on me! Go be gay with your boyfriend somewhere else!

Shawn: (shakes head) Just inspiration.

JVBII: O.O Ever think I may have fans that hate yaoi? Huh? You nincompoop! If I lose reviewers because of you I'm kicking you and your boyfriend out of my house!

Shawn: (glares) Keep Walter out of this… If you have something to tell me tell it to me. Leave him out of this.

JVBII: (sparkle-sparkle mode) How touching… ahh… boy-boy love…. . Not the point! I have a story to write! Get your gay butt out of my sight!

Shawn: (grumble-grumble) You better study extra at school than you lazy procrastinator.

JVBII: What ever! I'll do what I want now leave!

Shawn: (leaves)

JVBII: Boy (wipes sweat off forhead) That was harder than it needed to be….. Well, on to my great and lovely reviewers! Yay!

Inuyasha-Half-Demon-Dog-night: Lovely meeting you again! I love your reviews! Thank you, thank you! ; Heh heh… I do suck at updating… but then again, this is the first story in a while I posted. And the first one I've ever done that I didn't do in a notebook or something first. I basically do things off the top of my head and hope they turn out. -.-; I think I got the idea in one of my dreams and it wouldn't leave me alone so I wrote it down… then put it in fanfic form… eh… I have no idea anymore…. So let's skip the chit-chat and do this thing! Yay! Oh and thanks for reviewing my other stories too!

KawaiiBlackMoon: (cheers excitedly) Actually, I just got some more DVDs so I plan to spend some quality time with my TV and watch them. That is… if some people will let me… (sighs) I adore your ideas though! They're great, you do know I'm using them right? …heh heh heh… don't copy write them okay? ; That would be bad….. Ayumu's brother is kinda evil I think… making Ayumu have a complex thing and using him to save the blade children… he needs to be taught a lesson… (hmph) I'll have to send my Riku and Sora clones after him…. (and if you're wondering where I got them… uh… internet? Perhaps Ebay?)

Dairokkan: And lastly…you! Yay! Whoohoo! (sniff sniff) Don't hate my story okay? I like it…. (looks away) I know I'm not that great of an author and I don't plan on going into a career with it… (looks at review again) Man, this can give many mixed signals…. (hmmm… how to take it…) I love reviews though, so it's welcome! Yay!

A/N: I just had a thought… Don't the Kingdom Hearts people have boats on their island? I believe the heartless destroyed them when they came at the beginning… which makes you wonder… if they had boats, what in the world did they need to make a raft for? Back to business though… Disclaimer is same as everyone says it is…. I wonder if I wrote it in my last ones…hmm… well (quickly checks other chapters and sees that she did indeed…. Anyway…) ON WITH THE STORY! XD

-----------------------

Destiny Island

Back on the island, a certain silver haired teenager decided to finally take a good look at his surroundings on the island. He made his way all around the land that had too much water around it without finding anything that could get him off of the world he was in. The thought crossed his mind to make a spaceship, but he doubted that a wooden spacecraft would make it very far before burning and therefore sending him in a blazing inferno, probably giving him much worse than third or fourth degree burns. He shook his head at the idiocy of that idea. He wouldn't just get third or fourth degree burns, the ship would blow up causing fireworks of many colors to erupt from the explosion and he would die.

Abandoning his thoughts on that, he continued his persistent searching and found a hidden spot near to the middle of the island by a mini waterfall. He examined it further and found he could definitely fit into it. It was so dark in the tunnel he could barely see his hands in front of his face, but did notice a soft glow in the distance. So, after going the short distance of slight turns, made it into a more open space with vines and the roots of trees all around it. On the far side, he saw some drawings on the wall that looked like they were made by kids for some school project. Walking closer he could make out one that very much resembled Sora and the other that red headed girl, Kairi. When he was within arms length of it, suddenly something tapped his shoulder, his heart sped up and he whirled around to face none other than spiky-haired brunette boy.

Sora smiled at him and looked at the picture that had a star going from the Sora picture to the one of Kairi, "Hey, Eyes, whatcha doing here?"

Eyes stood up straight and turned so he was facing the brunette, "I was exploring, is that a crime on this island?"

Sora smiled slightly as he shook his head, "No, it's not. I was just wondering you don't have to be so edgy you know. We'll find a way to get you home, so you can relax."

Eyes turned on the spiky haired teen and stared at him like he'd suddenly gone crazy; scratch that, he knew the boy had gone crazy, "Relax? Sora, I'm in a new place, a new dimension and you tell me to relax? I don't know what's out there anymore; nothing is the way it's supposed to be!"

Sora looked sadly at Eyes for a moment, "Listen, I should know, I went through the same thing you've just realized. I've been to so many different worlds it's not even funny anymore, there's a lot out there."

"Tell me about it…" Eyes muttered.

Sora ignored him and turned to his left to look at another part of the cave, "Look," He pointed, "Do you see that?" The silver haired teen turned to look where Sora was pointing and noticed that there was a door there. There was a slight glow coming off of it that Riku realized was what he must have seen coming down there in the first place. It was surrounded by more vines (I'm guessing here people) and had a silver heart shaped thing right in the middle of it. "This is the door to the other worlds. It doesn't work anymore though; we all agreed that we'd close it off so we wouldn't upset the balance of things, kinda like what's happening with you."

Eyes understood perfectly; change frightened people. It didn't suit well with those that didn't understand or didn't want to. It would be utter chaos if some were to try to introduce something like that into society. They would either plow to it to see what else was out there or shun the fact that it even existed and try to wage war on the other worlds to gain power or to turn things back to normal. "I see, so, there's no way off this island…"

"Come on, don't look so sad, think of this as a vacation. No work and all play, sit in the sun… You need a break," Sora grabbed ahold of Eyes' arm and pulled him along behind him, almost making him stumble, "We're going to show you how to have some fun."

Tokyo, Japan

Riku stretched in the sun and walked away from the building and turned around to face his two new friends, "Hey, what are you waiting for? Let's go." (as of this point I have know watched up to the 4th DVD in Spiral… yeah… I started writing this a while ago and now am taking it back up… . I'm really bad)

Riku turned around ran into a bruenette boy who was taller than him. The silver haired teen looked up and saw deep brown (I think… maybe not… -.-;) eyes staring down at him. The brunette immediately reached down and helped the Riku up. "Oh, Eyes, I'm sorry, didn't see you there," The boy said in a (?) southerny accent. Riku tried to protest about his name once again but was stopped by the other boy who kept talking, "It's been awhile since I've seen you, how have you been?"

The shorter of the two sighed and looked back at his two friends hoping they would know who this person was to no avail. He looked back up at the brunette, "And… who are you?"

The taller boy froze in shock and looked into Riku's eyes hoping he was pulling his leg or something, "Eyes, it's me, Kanone." (sorry, have no idea how to portray him, only seen him in flashbacks, know he can hit bulls eyes and likes cats… -.-; I'm so horrible at this…)

Riku looked back at Ayumu and Hiyono and was disappointed once again when the name didn't seem to jog any memories. He looked back up, "I'm really sorry to break this to you, but I'm NOT Eyes. My name is Riku Kiyoshi, I'm from Destiny Island, I don't know how I got here or where my real home is and I couldn't tell you what happened to my look-alike." Riku stated this with no feeling as if he were putting a recording on the answering machine (which he could probably do).

Kanone continued to look downcast but changed his attitude when he seemed to realize that Riku and Eyes were completely identical, "Riku then, I bear bad news. The hunters are coming again." Kanone walked away casually and waved behind him, "Be on guard, it won't be easy."

Destiny Island

Sora leaned over to Eyes, they were both situated behind bushes, and handed him a coconut. Eyes stared at it momentarily before knowing what it was, "What are we going to be doing with these?"

Sora smiled hugely at his new friend and looked over the bushes slightly, "Well, first, when I say go, we're going to toss the coconuts over the bushes and try and hit Kairi and Selphie (sorry I hate them both and I don't know how to spell Selfie… Agh!) after that, we're going to run like mad. Got that?"

Eyes very much was liking this idea, "So first we blow them up and run, what happens when they counter attack?"

The brunette was slightly puzzles with this question but then he shrugged, "We just won't let them find us, if they do, we'll think of something then. Ready?" Eyes rolled his eyes but nodded, "Okay… GO!"

Once he gave the signal they both took action, at the same time they threw their coconut bombs and made them land a couple inches in front of the two girls who were chatting happily. A split second before it hit, the girls looked at eachother and then were flown backwards in the explosion that left a small crater in front of them. The two guys got up and started running off making it out of sight of the girls that now posed a threat to their existence. The brunette looked up at Eyes and smirked in satisfaction before an earsplitting scream erupted from where they had been, "SSSOOORRRAAA!"

Sora looked around the turn back to where the girls were and sighed not seeing them. He turned around at Eyes and smiled hugely, "Looks like we did it Eyes, that was so fun, did you see them fly?"

Something tapped on his shoulder and he instantly felt chilled. Eyes frowned at him and he turned slowly. Behind him were the girls they had just played the joke on and they didn't look the slightest pleased with what they'd done. Kairi smirked at the brunette, "Who flew Sora?"

Sora's stomach dropped in fright at the scariness the girls were emanating, "Oh, …"

Tokyo, Japan

Riku stared accusingly at Ayumu and Hiyono like they'd forgotten to mention the fact that he was on a most wanted list… which they had, but it wasn't really their fault, right? "So, who are these hunters that I'm supposed to watch out for?" He asked them calmly.

Hiyono took out her little pink book that has everything in it, "Hunters are the people after the blade children and seem to be taking any number of measures to exterminate them." She closed her book and looked over at Riku, "Basically, since you are identical to Eyes, and he's a blade child, that would mean they'd be after you too. But don't worry! Ayumu here won't let anything happen to you." There was silence and she elbowed the brunette in the ribs, "RIGHT Ayumu?"

Ayumu sighed at now being in the spotlight, "Yeah, yeah, I won't let anything happen to you. I am Kiyotaka's younger brother after all." Hiyono punched him with her bear hand puppet and he rubbed the cheek she'd hit, "I mean, I believe in my abilities and could do it even without knowing him my whole life and trying not trying to follow in his footsteps and failing miserably. There, happy now?"

Hiyono smiled up innocently at him, "Oh, Ayumu, you know I'm always happy when I'm around you, who else would cook me special homemade meals that taste like the gods themselves had blessed the food you make?"

The brunette looked away from her, "Gee, figures…"

Riku looked away from them smiling and spotted Kousuke walking towards him. Riku waved happily to him and waited while Hiyono was attacking Ayumu with hand puppets. The redhead rolled his eyes and stopped in front of them, "Look, Rio wants you to get her some melons and she said she wants me to bring you home. She wanted to play you in battleship, since she has obviously gotten bored with beating me all the time."

Riku turned to look at his new friends, "Well, I'll be seeing you."

"Yep," Hiyono replied happily, "Be careful!"

Riku and Kousuke walked off with Hiyono waving behind them. Kousuke turned on him once they were out of sight, "What did she mean by 'Be careful'?"

Riku remembered what Kanone said and looked at the redhead seriously, "I met Kanone and he said that more hunters are on the way."

Destiny Island

Sora awoke in a sitting position to the sound of girls giggling, not particularly liking the position he was in and suffering from a horrible backache, he attempted to stretch and found that his hands where bound to his body and he was tied to the chair. He immediately woke up and stared at Kairi who was smiling hugely at something she had obviously done and the bruenette felt his stomach drop when he noticed Eyes was tied up as well.

"Well, it seems our Sleeping Beauty has awoken." Kairi stated pointlessly.

"Yeah, I'm up, now you can let me go and go on with my life, right?" Sora asked hopefully, trying any means to get out of the predicament he was now in.

"I'm afraid not. For you see, Sora, we're only half done with your torture."

"And what is my torture, exactly?"

Selphie smiled hugely, "If we told you that, it wouldn't be a surprise now would it?"

"I don't think I like surprises…"

Kairi spoke up again, "But, trust us, you'll like this one," she turned to Eyes, "Won't he Eyes?"

Eyes looked away, "Don't ask me, I don't know what he likes."

Selphie grinned at him, "Don't you worry, you'll be next."

Eyes glared at the female called Selphie, "If you do I will be forced to kill you, and believe me when I say I've done it before."

The girls turned from him and ignored his statement turning back to Sora. The went behind him and disappeared from his sight so the only way he could tell what they were doing was by what they were saying, which, unfortunately, wasn't helping him in the least. They dug out something from somewhere and seemed to make an unspoken agreement and put a mirror in front of him. Sora practically fainted. He quickly did a double take to make sure he wasn't seeing things and was absolutely mortified. THE EVIL FEMALES FROM HELL HAD PUT MAKE-UP ON HIM! Around his eyes they had taken the liberty to put on pink sparkly eye shadow and mascara. They'd also put blush on him and a light pink lipstick on. But that wasn't all! They had his hair up in curls instead of the normal spikiness it usually went to. He attempted to do something about this but remembered his arms were tied and he was basically out of luck. Sighing he vowed to himself he would get revenge on them but needed to get out of there alive first.

Kairi turned to her friend and smiled widely, "Ready for our next victim?" She asked before Selphie nodded excitedly and they closed in around the silver haired boy that never ceased glaring at them. If they touched him, he sweared to himself, he would make the rest of their lives absolutely miserable taking on the phrase, "A living nightmare."

A/N: HAHAHAHAHAHA! (Had too much fun writing this… can't you tell?) Oh my, can you believe I did that? Wow... whew… hey, at least I got it up right? Exactly what I thought! Okay, now you know what to do guys! There's a little lilac button on the bottom left of the screen. See it? Good! Push that button and (wait for it)… REVIEW! YAY! Now, I'm going to go get right on starting the next chapter so ideas would be great so I can get it up even faster. So… Yay! Done! … Okay, I'm done now… . …


End file.
